April O'Neil
April O'Neil is a human character and an ally of the Turtles. She is voiced by Mae Whitman. Physical appearance April is a 16 year old girl with ginger hair, a yellow headband, and appears to have a ponytail. She wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sports shirt with the number 5 on it. She has blue demin jeans, black stockings, brown bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with blue strips on them and black low-heeled boots. To those who haven't noticed, she has a clip on her right back pocket of her shorts. The clip is colored gold and has a little ball with a heart. The color of her eyes are blue and she has freckles. History Season 1 She first appeared in Rise of the Turtles, where she and her dad were walking in the city. Donnie fell in love with her from first sight. The Kraang then captured April and her father. When she first saw Donnie, she became frightened. When Donnie tried to calm her down, Mikey accidentally bumped into him, allowing the Kraang to take her. April is then gagged with tape as the Kraang and Snake leave. Later on, Donnie rescued her, but he was unable to get her father in time. April was then returned to her apartment. She now becomes friends with the Turtles In New Friend, Old Enemy, she teaches Mikey how to use the internet. In Metalhead, April reveals that she's set up an online message board "to collect unusual sightings around New York... People send in pics, videos...", amongst which she also gets stuff that might be able to help in her endeavor to find and save her father from the Kraang. In Monkey Brains, Splinter trains her to become a ninja. She and Donnie encounter the mutant monkey Falco mentioned. She then figured out that the monkey is Dr. Tyler Rockwell. In the lair, Splinter curiously asked how April knew the monkey was Rockwell. She wasn't sure, but she gets a feeling. She has shown improvements of stealth and spying. In Never Say Xever, she introduces the Turtles to Mr. Murakami, who is blind. After the Turtles saved him, they were rewarded with Pizza Gyoza, who he made for them earlier. When Donnie wanted April to try one, April accepted it. Once she tried it, she was amazed that they taste great before eating the rest of Donnie's Gyoza. In The Gauntlet, she was "attacked" by a mutant pigeon named Pete. However, Pete didn't wanted to hurt her, but he was just bringing her a message from her father. After the Turtles failed to rescue Kirby again, April cries, but Donnie promises they'll get him back. In Panic in the Sewers, she refuses to let the Turtles give up, and volunteers to help them to find out the Shredder's plan. She was then kidnapped by the Purple Dragons and Dogpound. Luckily, she was saved by the Turtles. In Mousers Attack!, she told the Turtles that her phone was stolen by the Purple Dragons. She later got a T-Phone as a replacement. In I, Monster, she brought groceries and found a rat with a soft pretzel. She then asked where was its momma, she saw a huge army of rats, controlled by The Rat King. She says, "Sorry I asked.", before leaving her groceries behind and running from the swarm. She was then saved by the Turtles. In New Girl in Town, she wasn't pleased by Leo for waking her up, and she was shocked that he's being friends with Karai, since she's with the Foot (although at this time, she has not met her). In The Alien Agenda, she was using her spit to send it to her science project. At school, she met a mysterious woman named Mrs. Campbell from the Worldwide Genome Project. However, Mrs. Campbell is actually a robot created by the Kraang. Luckily, the Turtles stopped her and Mikey sprayed her with water from the drinking fountain. After Leo was caught for helping Karai, he finally tells everyone. April said that she tried to warn him. In TCRI, she has apparently met Leatherhead for the first time. She also became depressed when she heard that Leatherhead is gone. Later on, it turns out the Kraang weren't after her father, but they were after April herself! In Karai's Vendetta, she becomes a target for the Foot. In the lair, some Kraang water accidentally spalshed on her skin (thanks to Mikey). Surprsingly, the water had no effect on her. She meets Karai for the first time, but she doesn't know what she looks like since they never met previously. They went to Mr. Murakami's restaurant. After she almost tried some Suppon Nabe (turtle soup), she finally figures out that she is Karai (in person). She then tries to take April with her, but Mr. Murakami gives her time to escape by pouring the turtle soup right on Karai. As Karai pursues April, they both begin to fight each other. April then reveals she lost her mother, which makes Karai hesitated, giving April a chance to toss her in the subway station. She returned to the sewers, but she can't live her normal life until the Foot and Kraang are defeated. Season 2 Trivia *April's worst fear are bats and her dad as a mutant. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Female characters